


Il Mucchio Selvaggio

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: Comico, F/M, Introspettivo, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Credo di aver fatto un macello...» Dovette riprendere fiato. «Cioè, non so com'è ma finisco sempre col combinare un macello... solo questo è il peggiore di tutti... io...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mucchio Selvaggio

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchio racconto su Glee che ho voglia di ripubblicare.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Lori, che come sempre è il mio prezioso, stracattivopignolissimo tesoro ;) Grazie!

  
**Il mucchio selvaggio.**

  
«Buongiorno, Finn.» La voce le sorrideva, come al solito. «In cosa posso aiutarti?»   
Emma Pillsbury indossava una camicetta di un'insolita sfumatura di blu violaceo, bordata sul collo e sulle maniche di buffi fiorellini minuscoli dello stesso colore. Finn la trovava un po' sconcertante.  
Lei lo stava osservando con aria interrogativa, ma il suo era uno sguardo gentile e accogliente.  
Finn strinse le labbra all'indentro e inspirò in maniera rumorosa sollevando un po' le spalle, con le mani che sfregavano in modo istintivo e nervoso sulla stoffa ruvida dei jeans.   
Si sentiva tesissimo, e non aveva la più pallida idea di come cominciare il discorso. Ma doveva riuscirci.  
Aveva fatto una cosa terribile e doveva pur parlarne con un adulto.   
Non con sua madre o con Burt, però. In un certo senso era una questione di famiglia e quindi loro avrebbero potuto essere troppo coinvolti.  
Magari Burt avrebbe perfino pensato che la punizione giusta era allontanarlo da casa per un po' e Finn non voleva ritrovarsi a vivere di nuovo da solo.  
Aprì la bocca. «Ah...» La richiuse. Le sue guance presero fuoco, mentre ci riprovava.  
Per un istante riuscì solo a rimanere bloccato, con le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per lo sforzo di trovare il coraggio e le parole.  
Malgrado tutto il senso di colpa era la cosa più difficile da gestire. Lo stava facendo diventare matto. Non ce la faceva più a tenersi tutto dentro.  
«Credo di aver fatto un macello...» Dovette riprendere fiato. «Cioè, non so com'è ma finisco sempre col combinare un macello... solo questo è il peggiore di tutti... io...»

*

Kurt è proprio... com'è che dice sempre mia madre? No, non basso, anche se, be' certo, rispetto a me lo è, ma insomma, a scuola sono quasi tutti più bassi di me e non è certo questo che conta. Anche Rachel, ad esempio, è decisamente più bassa di me - Santana continua a chiamarla Hobbit e io penso che dovrebbe finirla, anche se poi non riesco a smettere di trovarlo un po' divertente - ma non è mai stato un problema. Ovviamente per baciarla mi sono sempre dovuto chinare, molto più di quanto devo fare quando bacio Quinn, ora che ci penso, però non mi è mai importato. Tra l'altro lei ha sempre avuto quella fissazione che le ragazze quando baciano dovrebbero sentirsi tutte come una certa Sandra Dee e mi ripeteva spesso che le piaceva doversi alzare in punta di piedi.   
Una volta si è perfino messa a parlare di perdere le scarpe e, giuro, non ho ancora capito cosa c'entrino le scarpe con i baci, ma le ragazze sono fatte così: è quasi impossibile capire cosa passa in quelle loro testoline.  
E poi ora Rachel non c'entra e, comunque, adesso sto con Quinn e non solo non ho la più pallida idea di chi sia questa Sandra Dee, ma dubito che scoprirò mai se a furia di baciarla Rachel avrebbe mai perso le scarpe.  
In ogni caso se per qualche motivo lei avesse perso le scarpe mentre la baciavo sarebbe sembrata ancora più bassa, giusto? Il che mi riporta a Kurt, accidenti.   
Questa cosa che ho fatto mi sta uccidendo!   
No, no, diciamo che sto impazzendo, non voglio nemmeno pensare alla parola uccidere. Ecco, non l'ho neppure pensata.  
Solo che quando Kurt lo saprà sarà lui a volermi uccidere, e sarebbe il meno.  
Finirà di schifo, non vorrà più nemmeno parlarmi. Litigheremo. Mamma litigherà con Burt di conseguenza - per non parlare del fatto che non voglio dovermene di nuovo andare di casa, ma quando tutti sapranno non mi lasceranno mai restare - e finirà tutto proprio di schifo.  
Se dovessero divorziare per colpa mia? No. Ok, si amano, giusto? La gente non divorzia per queste cose, nemmeno se ha un figlio idiota come me. Giusto?   
Non la gente che si ama davvero. O no?  
Cioè... io credo di sì, ma d'altro canto... anche io e Rachel ci amavamo davvero - io se non altro la amavo davvero - e lei ha comunque cercato di andare a letto con Puck solo perché io non le avevo detto di Santana e... al diavolo, non stavamo neppure insieme quando è successo e poi perché hanno tutte questa smania di andare a letto con Puck?  
Non ci voglio pensare. Ogni tanto ci penso comunque e mi ricordo della bambina e di come mi sono sentito per tutto il tempo in cui Quinn era incinta e di quanto... lasciamo stare, adesso io e Quinn siamo felici e lei dice che diventeremo il re e la reginetta del ballo di fine anno.  
Il che è buffo, considerando che io non so ballare. Però va bene così, anche se avrei preferito che Rachel lo scoprisse in un altro momento.  
Voglio dire, non me ne frega niente del ballo, ma se non coltivo la popolarità che ho ottenuto quando la squadra ha vinto il campionato finirò di nuovo nella lista di quelli che non fanno che ricevere granite in faccia, e io odio quella sensazione. É appiccicosa e il ghiaccio che mi cola nel colletto della maglia mi fa sentire come se un qualcosa con i tentacoli gelati mi stesse passeggiando sul collo, e io le odio le cose con i tentacoli, freddi o caldi che siano.   
C'era quel film quando avevo, mmhhh, cinque o sei anni? No, lasciamo stare anche i tentacoli.  
Kurt in ogni caso non ha nessun tentacolo, ma la sua reazione potrebbe essere molto peggiore di qualunque granita in faccia io abbia mai preso, anche se ammetto che è difficile che qualcosa sia peggio di quando la granita è alla cola. Perché quella alla cola brucia gli occhi in una maniera orribile, accidenti.  
É già brutto abbastanza che te la tirino addosso ridendo e dicendoti che sei un perdente, ma il bruciore è una cosa che proprio non sopporto. Anche perché fa lacrimare e quando qualcuno mi getta in faccia un litro di ghiaccio e sciroppo colloso l'ultima cosa al mondo che posso tollerare è che il colpevole pensi anche che sto piangendo per l'umiliazione.  
Dio, quanto odio quando usano la granita alla cola! Dovremmo fare una petizione per eliminarla dal distributore!  
E poi... nulla, poi sono un cretino e appena Kurt saprà cosa ho fatto le granite, anche quelle alla cola, saranno l'ultima delle mie preoccupazioni.  
Però mamma e Burt non si lasceranno! Questo proprio no! Me ne andrò di casa senza che Burt debba neppure chiederlo, piuttosto.  
Non voglio che Burt mi odi, ma se odiasse mamma sarebbe peggio. Lei ci tiene così tanto.  
Ma perché combino sempre un macello, qualunque cosa faccia?  
Basta. Non si lasceranno, perché si amano davvero e poi non sono come me e Rachel.   
Sono adulti e comunque mamma non ha cercato di andare a letto con Puck.  
Urgh! Che immagine terrificante. Cosa diavolo mi metto a pensare.  
No, no, no! Devo concentrarmi solo su Kurt!  
Ecco, sì, Kurt. E lui come dicevo è... non esattamente piccolo... oh, come diavolo si dice?  
Minuto? Giusto! Sì! Minuto! Kurt è minuto.   
Voglio dire è così piccolo che a volte sembra un bambolotto, con quelle sue maniche troppo lunghe. E quando si era messo in testa di giocare a football credevo che l'avrebbero ridotto in briciole al solo guardarlo.  
Andiamo, non sapeva nemmeno come si allacciava il casco ed era... sembrava... un uccellino in mezzo ai bisonti, già.  
Un uccellino, proprio. Ah, certo sono il genio dei paragoni!   
Non potevo pensare, non so?, a un, vediamo... un... umph! Non sembrava affatto un uccellino, ok? No, per niente! Qui gli uccellini non c'entrano!   
Cioè, sì, c'entrano, però non in questo senso. Niente uccellini tra i bisonti. Anche se io di sicuro sono stupido come un bisonte, accidenti a me!  
Quello che voglio dire è che Kurt è così minuto - come un... come un qualcosa di minuto, delicato e cinguettante che però non è un uccellino! - ma ha tanto di quel carattere.  
Non è uno che si tiene dentro le cose come me. Io un sacco di volte vorrei esplodere ma poi non ci riesco, perché non so mai come dire quello che sento, perché tutti dicono che sono un tipo pacato e allora finirei col deluderli, e perché in fondo far stare male anche gli altri non mi ha mai fatto sentire meglio nemmeno un po'.  
Neppure quando ho quasi spaccato il naso a Puck. Dopo avevo solo dolore alle nocche e continuavo a sentirmi uno schifo.  
Io non sono capace di infuriarmi in quel modo, come fa Kurt quando cercano di ferirlo.   
Chissà perché finisce che io strillo solo con Kurt. Già, proprio con lui.   
Non lo so, magari è perché lui è l'unico che conosco che dice sempre tutto quello che pensa, a viso aperto.  
Be', lo fa anche Rachel, ma quello è diverso, è più che altro che le manca quella cosa... il tocco? No, ecco, il tatto. Insomma, lei a volte non ci arriva, non si accorge che ci sono cose che non si possono dire e basta.  
Non è la stessa cosa di Kurt. Mi piace che Kurt sia così, l'ho sempre invidiato un po' per il modo in cui ci riesce.  
Io non ci riesco. Cioè, non è che vado in giro a raccontare balle su quello che penso della gente, però se posso affabulare, no... dissimulare - si dice così, o almeno credo. Sono sempre stato un po' un disastro sia in ortografia che in cose come sillabare le parole, ma comunque il senso è quello - il mio fastidio lo faccio.  
In fondo se riesco a tenermi qualcosa dentro senza esplodere come vorrei fare all'inizio vuol dire anche che si tratta di una cosa che non mi ha ferito più di tanto, no?  
Non so, a volte penso che sia così, e altre mi dico che non è vero e che sono peggio che un perdente. Perché un perdente vigliacco è di sicuro peggio che un semplice perdente, questo è poco ma sicuro.   
Anche se, alla fine, io non sono più un perdente, giusto? Niente affatto! La devo smettere di ragionare sempre come se lo fossi ancora.  
Sono il quarterback della squadra che ha vinto il campionato! E dopo qualche secolo, anche.  
Faccio parte di un club di canto che potrebbe vincere le Regionali e forse andrà alle Nazionali, a New York - lo so anche io che per il resto della McKinley il Glee fa schifo ed è un vivaio di sfigati, ma se vinciamo andremo a New York, accidenti! - e tra qualche mese sarò anche eletto re del ballo insieme a Quinn. E Quinn è... be', basta avere gli occhi, insomma!  
Non sono più un fallito o una schiappa. Punto.  
Ma continuo a combinare disastri come se lo fossi, accidenti.  
Però non sono un vigliacco. No, nel modo più assoluto.   
Non è per quello che a volte evito lo scontro. É che non serve quasi mai a niente, se non a rendere le cose un macello ancora peggiore.  
Non è questione di avere il coraggio di dire cosa penso, quello ce l'ho anche io.  
Solo non nel modo in cui ce l'ha Kurt.  
Però a lui voglio dire tutto, è ovvio.   
Non gliene ho ancora parlato solo perché... be', perché non ci riesco, ma non vuol dire che non glielo dirò o che non ho abbastanza palle per riuscirci.  
Se fossi davvero un codardo non starei qui con le mani in tasca a camminare pensando a cosa dire da almeno mezz'ora, giusto? É chiaro che sto solo cercando di capire qual è il modo migliore per confessare.  
Magari intanto dovrei smetterla di marciare sempre nella stessa direzione e di passare ogni volta davanti alla finestra, perché se no quell'impicciona fissata con i gatti che abita qui di fronte inizierà a pensare che ho ammazzato qualcuno e sto cercando di decidere come portare fuori il corpo e dove seppellirlo.   
Mentre io non ucciso nessuno e... non tecnicamente, almeno.   
Cioè, non è stato un omicidio premeditato.   
Non sono neppure certo che sia giusto dire omicidio. Intendo a livello grammaticale, o forse si dice entomologico, etnologico, etimologico... quella dannata cosa che riguarda il significato delle parole, insomma!  
Ossia, un omicidio è solo quando uccidi una persona, no? Un uccellino non è una persona, su questo non ho dubbi. Però non credo che esista la parola canarinicidio. Ne sono sicuro quasi al cento per cento.  
E dal momento che la parola non esiste non posso usarla, ma non posso nemmeno dire che è stato un omicidio, perché Pavarotti non era una persona.  
Non di fatto, almeno.   
Voglio dire, era piccolo, bipede, giallo, con il becco e pieno di penne e su questo non ci piove, come sul fatto che fosse un canarino, però Kurt lo adorava.   
Gli voleva bene come a una persona e io... Dio, quanto sono idiota!   
Ha ragione la vicina, accidenti! Non sul fatto che sto pensando a come far sparire il corpo, però.   
Anche perché quello è sparito da solo. L'ho lasciato lì nella gabbia accanto al tavolino che Kurt chiama toeletta, e quando sono tornato a sbirciare non c'era più.   
Il che non toglie che l'ho ucciso. Ho ammazzato il canarino del mio fratellastro. E lui è anche un amico speciale.  
Kurt, non il canarino, è ovvio.  
Pavarotti. Anche se non era una persona quello che ho fatto è orribile.  
Come diavolo ho potuto essere così cretino? Sono un mostro, o comunque a Kurt sembrerò un mostro.  
Mi odierà a morte e io devo dirglielo. Devo. Se mi tengo dentro questa cosa fino alle Regionali diventerò matto.  
É successo solo ieri e sto già andando in pezzi. Quelle cose che scrivono nei libri, di come a volte il colpevole impazzisce e gli sembra di sentire la voce della vittima, sono tutte vere.  
Stamattina, ad esempio, l'albero qui davanti era pieno di dannati uccellini. Immagino che ce ne siano sempre; in fondo è un albero. Non dico che li abbiano creati apposta perché gli uccellini ci si posino, ma è quasi come se fosse così.  
Di solito un sacco di tipi di pennuto - galline e oche escluse - se ne stanno sul ramo di un albero, non c'è nulla di strano. Magari in pieno inverno non ci sono - gli uccellini vanno in letargo come gli orsi e quella specie di criceti con la coda pelosa? - ma ora non siamo in pieno inverno.  
Quindi è normale che la mattina presto su un albero ci siano uccellini che cinguettano.  
Ma è terribile! Loro possono ancora farlo e Pavarotti no, solo perché io sono un idiota e finisco sempre col deludere tutti.  
Però non sono un vigliacco.  
Lo dirò a Kurt, punto è basta. Devo.   
Se solo sapessi come.

*

«Ah...» Ora l'ovale un po' appuntito del viso di Emma Pillsbury era atteggiato a un genuino sollievo.  
Con le mani ancora giunte all'altezza del cuore cercò di abbozzare un sorriso. Poi scrutò più attentamente l'espressione del ragazzino agitato che le sedeva di fronte e si disse che forse non era il caso di mostrarsi del tutto sollevata.  
Non in una maniera priva di tatto, se non altro.  
Doveva rassicurarlo, ma senza dargli l'idea di non essere in grado di empatizzare fino in fondo con il suo disagio interiore e con le sue ansie. Era necessario aiutarlo a spegnere il senso di colpa che lo opprimeva e riportare ogni cosa alle giuste proporzioni, senza però mostrarsi insensibile.  
Malgrado tutto Emma non fu capace di trattenersi. «Oh, be', però era solo un canarino, Finn. All'inizio mi avevi quasi spaventata.»  
Avrebbe anche potuto omettere il quasi. Finn era stato così agitato e aveva continuato a parlare in un modo così accorato che lei aveva temuto che avesse davvero ucciso qualcuno.  
Non di proposito, certo - il pensiero di uno dei suoi studenti che commetteva un omicidio era orribile e assurdo, ma l'idea che Finn Hudson potesse fare sul serio del male a chiunque era addirittura ridicola - però forse sarebbe potuto succedere incidentalmente.  
Le pareva di ricordare che proprio Finn fosse finito in trafiletto sul giornale locale per aver investito un postino, o il lattaio, o quel che era, durante una lezione di guida.  
Grazie al cielo il poveretto non era morto. Emma trovava l'idea che avrebbe potuto esserlo quantomeno perturbante.  
Allora però si era trattato di una persona.  
«Ma come fa a non capire? Credevo che lei... voglio dire, che un'adulta come lei avrebbe capito come ci si sente ad avere una cosa come questa sulla coscienza» Finn sembrava ancora piuttosto scombussolato, e ora anche deluso.  
Emma scartò l'ipotesi di poterlo tranquillizzare consegnandogli un opuscolo.  
Nessuno dei pieghevoli informativi che teneva sulla mensola alle sue spalle parlava di come tener testa al senso di colpa per l'uccisione di un volatile appartenente alla specie dei canaridi.  
Ad essere sinceri lei disapprovava vivamente l'idea di tenere quelle povere bestiole in casa, e non voleva nemmeno pensare a quanto potessero sporcare.  
Era quasi certa che pur essendo creaturine minuscole e all'apparenza tanto graziose producessero un'elevata quantità di guano e fossero infestate da chissà quali parassiti.  
Non riuscì a contenere un brivido e si grattò un braccio con istintiva discrezione.  
«Certo che ti capisco, invece. Ciononostante stiamo pur sempre parlando di un uccellino, Finn, non di una persona. Mi rendo conto di quanto tu sia triste, ma sono sicura che se parlerai della cosa a Kurt, con sincerità, come hai fatto con me, lui saprà farsene una ragione. E magari dovresti parlarne con Will... cioè con il signor Schuester. Lui potrebbe indicarti qualcosa di catartico da cantare.»  
Non era troppo sicura che Finn conoscesse il significato della parola catartico, ma le sembrava che Will in quel caso fosse più adatto di lei a occuparsi della faccenda. Era lui, in fondo, quello che aveva la passione per i pulcini cinguettanti.  
«Lasci perdere.» Finn non le sembrava affatto rassicurato. Lo guardò alzarsi e raggiungere la porta con una smorfia un po' storta sul viso, le mani in tasca e le larghe spalle incurvate. «Comunque la ringrazio per avermi ascoltato.»

*

Devo decidermi a dirglielo.  
Kurt è così minuto che comunque vada... oh, a chi racconto palle? Vorrà darmi un pugno nello stomaco? Me lo meriterei!  
Giuro che se quando glielo dico mi risponde che ha voglia di prendermi a schiaffi glielo lascio fare.  
Mi toccherebbe chinarmi perché arrivi davvero a colpirmi come si deve, ma pazienza.   
Ovviamente preferisco quando devo abbassarmi per ricevere un bacio.   
Non per forza da Rachel, è logico. Le ragazze sono tutte più basse di me e io non stavo pensando a Rachel. A parte il fatto che non sarebbe corretto nei confronti di Quinn, non è che io abbia motivo di pensare a Rachel ogni momento.  
Volevo solo dire che non mi importa se mi toccherà incassare un paio di schiaffi. Preferirei evitare i pugni e spero proprio che non mi toccherà un naso rotto, ma in fin dei conti Kurt non mi è mai sembrato il tipo che ama le risse, e poi ha quella sua mania della maschera per le mani. Se ne va in giro pomeriggi interi con quegli strani guanti di gomma e dice che servono perché la crema penetri più in profondità nella pelle.  
Lo fa con mamma, almeno una volta alla settimana e a me sta bene, non è una cosa di cui possa essere geloso - io in fondo vado alle partite con Burt - ed è di sicuro meglio di quando si tolgono i guanti e iniziano a parlare di smalti.  
Grazie al cielo da quando Kurt va alla Dalton non può andare in giro con le unghie colorate in quei modi assurdi. Cioè, non è che mi senta ancora a disagio con il fatto che è gay. Da quando si tira sempre dietro Blaine, il tizio che ha baciato Rachel quand'era ubriaca - solo dopo che lei ci aveva provato con me e del tutto platonicamente, perché lui è gay come Kurt, giusto? - le cose in quel senso vanno molto meglio.  
Non mi è mai importato che Kurt fosse gay. Intendo... non c'è nulla di sbagliato, qualunque cosa si dica.   
Solo che averlo addosso in un certo modo era imbarazzante da morire.   
Ma se ci penso non c'entra nulla con il fatto che a Kurt piacciono i maschi.  
É imbarazzante da morire anche con Rachel a volte e... anche a lei piacciono i maschi, in effetti, ma non è questo il filo del ragionamento che stavo seguendo...  
Il senso è che non potevo ricambiarlo e non sapevo come gestirlo. E non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse gay prima di lui.  
Però era soprattutto che non sapevo cosa fare. E Kurt lo sapeva che non potevo ricambiarlo, eppure continuava a comportarsi come se non fosse impossibile.  
Mi faceva sentire così confuso. Non confuso come se non sapessi cosa volevo, ma come se non sapessi come spiegarglielo, ecco.  
Davvero ogni tanto mi succede anche con Rachel. Lei continua a fare come se pensasse che torneremo insieme e io ogni tanto mi sento davvero come se fosse impossibile gestirla. Solo che lei - be' non sempre, ok, però spesso - a volte mi lascia addosso la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa che ha capito e che io invece non riesco ad afferrare.  
É come avere un bel po' di nuvole dentro il cervello.   
Be', quelle se non altro Kurt non me le ha mai fatte venire.   
Certo però è assurdo, ora che ci penso mi rendo conto che a volte lui e Rachel tendono ad assomigliarsi in una maniera spaventosa.  
Non so se trovarlo buffo o inquietante.  
E non dovrei star qui a rimuginarci su, visto che di sicuro Rachel non vorrà prendermi a schiaffi per aver ucciso il suo canarino.  
Kurt sì, presumo, ma non riesco a dargli torto.  
Per quanto a dire il vero Rachel fa parte di quelle persone con quel nome assurdo che non mangiano neppure le uova.  
Se ripenso a quant'era sconvolta la volta che quel bastardo di Jesse e i Vocal Adrenaline l'hanno aggredita... la verità è che se Pavarotti fosse stato di Rachel avrei fatto prima a emigrare in un posto lontano, tipo l'altro capo del mondo.   
Posso quasi sentirla piangere. Sarebbe andata avanti per giorni.  
Dio, lo so che sono un idiota imbranato che ha ucciso il canarino del suo fratellastro, ma grazie - in ogni caso - di non aver fatto sì che Pavarotti fosse di Rachel. Lo so che non ti ho più pregato da quella volta del tostapane, ma comunque lo dico di tutto cuore: grazie, Dio!  
Un problema in meno. Non ho ucciso il canarino di Rachel, Jesse e il branco di vigliacchi che si tira dietro prima o poi la pagano e su questo fronte il discorso è chiuso.  
Resta il fatto che ho comunque ucciso il canarino di qualcuno. Non volevo, ma è comunque colpa mia.  
Devo dirlo a Kurt. Devo dirgli che non volevo.   
Povero Pavarotti, chissà per quanti anni avrebbe potuto continuare a cinguettare se non fosse stato per me...  
Avrà sentito dolore?   
Mi piaceva quell'uccellino. Era buffo e sempre allegro. O almeno sembrava che fosse sempre ottimista e di buon umore.  
Era così giallo e mi piaceva il modo in cui cantava, come se non si vergognasse mai.  
Beato lui. Io ogni tanto mi vergogno ancora.   
A volte certi commenti mi fanno ancora sentire come se fosse sbagliato, mentre invece non lo è.  
Non c'è niente di sbagliato nell'aver voglia di cantare e nel sentirsi del tutto se stessi. É un po'come l'essere gay, immagino.  
Cioè, Kurt è fatto così, è solo il suo modo di essere e va bene, è giusto.  
E anche io sono fatto così. No... insomma, il mio modo di essere non è essere gay, solo che anche io sento queste cose dentro di me quando canto e non posso farci niente, mi succede e basta.  
Non vorrei farci niente nemmeno se potessi.   
Sul serio ogni tanto sono così stupido da crederci quando mi dicono che è sbagliato, ma cosa può esserci di meno che giusto nel fatto che quando canto mi sento a mio agio come in nessun'altra situazione?  
Quando canto non ho mai paura, e perfino se devo ballare non mi sento mai come se avessi almeno un paio di braccia e di gambe di troppo. Be', quasi.  
Mentre canto, a pensarci bene, non mi sento goffo, ma neppure figo come a volte provo a far finta di sentirmi. Non mi sento né un perdente né un divo, mi pare solo di essere un po' più Finn.   
Sentirsi in quel modo, quello sì è figo.  
Sono le volte che essere me stesso è davvero facile e di solito mi piace un mondo, perfino quando fa un po' male.  
Quando canto qualcosa che mi coinvolge davvero so cosa voglio diventare e come arrivarci. E riesco sempre a dire ciò che provo.  
Non solo: è come se mi si schiarissero i pensieri. Se dico le cose cantando so esattamente cosa voglio dire e perché.   
Quindi forse dovrei cantare anche per confessare con Kurt?  
Meglio di no. Dubito che esista una canzone adatta per dire quanto ti dispiace di aver fatto fuori il canarino di una persona che ami.  
Di solito chi scrive i testi delle canzoni non è un grosso idiota tutto altezza e niente cervello che ha sulla coscienza uccellini indifesi.  
E poi cavarsela con una canzone sarebbe troppo facile.  
Proprio perché fatico anche solo a immaginare in che modo dirlo a Kurt devo confessargli a parole ciò che ho fatto.  
Kurt se lo merita questo sforzo in più, no?  
Se lo merita anche Pavarotti.  
Scusa, Pavarotti, davvero. Non potevo sapere che tu fossi così sensibile. Giuro!  
Devi credermi, non avevo mai ucciso un canarino facendolo spaventare prima d'ora, altrimenti sarei stato attento, non ti sarebbe mai successo nulla. Te lo giuro.  
Dio, Kurt mi odierà a morte. Innanzitutto, come faccio a dirgli che sono entrato in camera sua di nascosto? Cercavo uno di quei dischetti a forma di fetta di cetriolo che lui e mamma ogni tanto si mettono sugli occhi. Trovo che abbiano un odore strano e non voglio sapere nulla di occhiaie, borse e rughe varie, né ho mai capito cosa c'entrino le zampe dei polli, però una volta Kurt mi ha costretto a usarle - mamma non c'era, Mercedes nemmeno e Rachel non viene più da un pezzo - perché secondo lui prendersi cura di sé è importante ed è più divertente se lo si fa in compagnia. Non volevo assolutamente che mi mettesse anche quella strana roba fatta di fango sulla faccia, ma lui ha detto che le maschere sono fondamentali per una corretta pulizia dei pori - qualunque cosa siano - e ha ribadito che aveva ancora una copia della cronologia del mio computer e che l'avrebbe passata prima a mamma e poi a Rachel. O viceversa.  
Non vedo poi cosa possa interessare a Rachel se ho un sito piuttosto che un altro nei preferiti, anche se ho l'impressione che potrebbe non capire lo scopo di alcune mie ricerche. Il che è assurdo perché non c'è nulla di male nel trovare gradevoli le foto di Miss Israele e del suo bikini. Proprio lei dovrebbe apprezzare il mio interesse per la cultura ebraica moderna.  
Anche se in effetti forse "Broadway a nudo" e "Piccole, brunette e arrapanti" potrebbero metterle in testa idee del tutto sbagliate.  
Non sono fatti suoi, comunque, se a Quinn va bene che io... no, voglio dire, Quinn non ne sa niente e Kurt non è affatto carino a ricattarmi.  
D'altro canto ho ammazzato Pavarotti, non penso che mi sia rimasto molto spazio per lamentarmi di un ricatto o due. E poi quei cosi al cetriolo funzionano sul serio.  
Non per gli occhi, le borse o quel che sono, ma per il mal di testa.   
Sono incredibili! Fanno passare il dolore in un modo fantastico, basta starsene sdraiati con gli occhi chiusi e non fare assolutamente niente.  
Non so cosa ci mettono dentro e se c'entra l'odore, ma sono un portento, e non solo per il mal di testa. Ogni tanto quando... be', a volte se... fantastico... troppo a lungo dopo in effetti ho una specie di alone scuro sotto gli occhi, mi sento stanco come dopo un allenamento extra e ho questo strano languore. Prima di scoprire quei cosi mamma mi ha guardato strano un sacco di volte dopo certe giornate in cui fantasticavo un sacco. Era imbarazzante.  
Ma quegli affari al cetriolo, ah, chi li ha inventati deve essere un genio e spero che ci abbia fatto un sacco di soldi.  
Solo non mi va che Kurt sappia che di tanto in tanto li ho usati anche io. Sarebbe capace di convincersi che può ricattarmi finché non gli consento di depilarmi le sopracciglia.  
Non ho nulla contro il fatto che lui possa fare tutto ciò che vuole con le sue, intendiamoci, anche se non ho mai capito nessuna forma di autolesionismo, nemmeno quelle meno gravi. Comunque sia non posso dirgli che sono andato in camera sua per quel motivo.  
Chissà dov'era lui, tra l'altro? In quel momento avrebbe dovuto esserci, no? Invece ho idea di essere stato solo in casa.   
Mamma era al lavoro, Burt anche, e io mi ero appena svegliato. Kurt avrebbe dovuto essere in camera sua, in effetti. Se ci fosse stato non avrei potuto prendere i suoi dischetti al cetriolo, è vero, ma a quest'ora Pavarotti sarebbe ancora vivo.  
Povero Pavarotti, cosa ti abbiamo fatto!  
Kurt avrebbe dovuto essere in camera sua, accidenti a lui. A quell'ora di solito è seduto davanti allo specchio a passarsi di tutto sulla faccia.  
La sua toeletta mattutina, dice lui. Io non ho mai capito com'è che il gesto di mettersi un sacco di crema e altre diavolerie sul viso possa avere lo stesso nome di un tipo di tavolino e del bagno nei ristoranti francesi, ma ci rinuncio, a volte non c'è nulla da capire, è solo che il mondo è assurdo e la gente pure.  
E poi, ecco, ora che ci ripenso... mi era sembrato di sentire uno strillo - è proprio per quello che mi sono svegliato - e sono andato in camera di Kurt anche per controllare, per vedere se me l'ero solo sognato. Poi lui non c'era e io ho pensato di prendere un paio di dischetti al cetriolo, già, perché in effetti Quinn non sembra aver fretta di andare oltre i baci e i succhiotti e io avevo fantasticato davvero tanto la notte prima.  
C'era quel coso a quadretti sulla gabbia e non ho nemmeno visto Pavarotti, ma tanto non sarebbe cambiato nulla.   
Sono andato dritto verso la borsa vicino alla finestra ed è lì che tutto ha cominciato ad andare a rotoli.   
Kurt ha uno di quei bauletti semirigidi che assomigliano a borse da motocicletta e che si chiamano beautycase.   
Il suo ha dentro di tutto. Una volta ho notato anche una specie di pinza da torture e quando mi ha trovato imbambolato a fissarla Kurt ha detto: «Ecco dov'era finito il piegaciglia di Carole. Devo proprio ricordarmi di ridarglielo».  
Non ho ancora capito perché mamma dovrebbe aver voglia di piegarsi le ciglia, e neppure perché possa volerlo fare Kurt o chiunque altro nell'universo, ma, ok, se a loro piace così.  
Il pensiero delle ciglia in fondo non è nemmeno lontanamente inquietante come tutte le altre idee che avevo cominciato a farmi su cosa potesse essere quell'aggeggio e su cosa si usasse. Voglio dire, piegarsi le ciglia non ha senso, ma sono felice di non dovermi più ritrovare nel cervello immagini di capezzoli strizzati o... no, sul serio non voglio pesarci.  
Tanto non c'entra nulla con il fatto che sono un cretino e che ho ammazzato Pavarotti.  
Povero Pavarotti! Non ruberò mai più un dischetto al cetriolo dal beautycase di nessuno in vita mia, lo prometto. Mai, più, neanche se prima avessi passato un giorno intero a non fare altro che fantasticare come un pazzo.

*

«Ti giuro, Kurt, non... non pensavo che la porta potesse sbattere solo perché avevo aperto la finestra, non c'era nemmeno vento. E comunque il rumore non mi è sembrato tanto forte. Io non volevo, sul serio... cioè, so che è la finestra della tua camera, non della mia, quindi non avevo diritto di aprirla, però... mi dispiace, Kurt, davvero non volevo che succedesse.»  
Finn fu quasi grato quando Kurt lo interruppe chiamandolo per nome. Si stava di nuovo impappinando come quando aveva chiesto al fratellastro se poteva parlargli in privato.  
Era entrato in camera sua sentendosi un mostro e aveva cercato di non guardare né la finestra né il punto in cui avrebbe dovuto esserci la gabbia di Pavarotti, ma ci aveva messo un attimo per capire che la cosa peggiore sarebbe stata costringersi a parlare con Kurt faccia a faccia, occhi negli occhi.   
Fissare la finestra o lo spazio vuoto lasciato dalla gabbia del canarino era stato facilissimo in confronto allo sforzo necessario per sostenere lo sguardo perplesso di Kurt.  
I suoi occhi azzurri gli erano sembrati così grandi che avrebbe potuto caderci dentro.  
Finn aveva avvertito una sorta di leggero capogiro e si era seduto d'istinto, giusto sul bordo del letto di Kurt, ma era rischizzato su come una molla appena si era accorto che sulla toeletta campeggiava la confezione dei dannati dischetti al cetriolo.  
Se non fosse stato per quegli stupidi affari...  
Da quel momento in poi aveva provato a confessare, però era ancora in alto mare perché le parole continuavano a tradirlo. Sembrava che non volessero proprio saperne di cooperare.  
«Finn?» lo richiamò ancora Kurt, sottraendolo ai suoi pensieri che per un istante l'avevano di nuovo risucchiato in un vortice senza via d'uscita.   
Le sopracciglia di Kurt erano talmente inarcate da conferirgli una strana espressione perfino un po' grottesca. Sembrava l'incarnazione umana di un enorme punto di domanda. Uno incredulo, tra l'altro.  
«Ti stai scusando per aver aperto la finestra di camera mia? O per aver fatto sbattere una porta?»  
Messa così in effetti suonava in qualche modo come una cosa davvero stupida.  
Finn storse la bocca e poi scosse il capo. «No! Cioè... sì, ma... e ho anche preso uno di quelli» Indicò i dischetti al cetriolo sentendosi angosciato come se _quelli_ potessero saltar su e morderlo.  
L'espressione sul viso di Kurt si fece ancora più dubbiosa e stupefatta. La punta del suo naso si arricciò un poco, mentre stringeva le labbra e scuoteva appena il capo, come se volesse scacciare un'idea molesta.  
«Ok» Il suo tono non aveva nulla di collerico, semmai sembrava vagamente divertito. «In effetti non dovresti entrare in camera mia senza permesso e se ti servivano i miei dischetti tonificanti al cetriolo avresti prima potuto chiedermeli, ma in che modo il fatto che finalmente ti sei deciso a prenderti cura della tua pelle dovrebbe darmi un dispiacere?»  
«No, no, non hai capito... è stato orribile, e ti giuro, non volevo...»  
Kurt inclinò il capo di lato, per osservarlo meglio, quasi che fosse uno strano fenomeno mai visto prima.  
«Sì che ho capito, Finn: non volevi prendere i miei dischetti per le occhiaie senza permesso. Comunque, se ti è sembrato che fossero tanto orribili, forse li hai usati nel modo sbagliato» tentò alla fine, con l'aria conciliante di chi parla con un bambino che ha appena infilato il piede destro nella scarpa sinistra. «Devi metterli sugli occhi, come quella volta, ricordi? Lasciano una sensazione piacevolissima quando capisci come usarli, sai? Anche se in effetti orribile mi sembra un po' eccessivo in ogni caso, ma capisco che se non sei pratico... hai tolto prima la pellicola protettiva, vero?»  
Finn provò una momentanea ma fortissima voglia di mettersi a urlare.  
Guardò giù verso i suoi stessi piedi, prese un respiro, si calmo un po' e poi tornò a fissare Kurt.  
E Kurt non gli parve nemmeno più perplesso, semmai sembrava indeciso se preoccuparsi o mettersi a ridacchiare.  
«Lasciamo stare, vuoi?» propose. «Non importa se li hai presi senza chiederli e non so cosa c'entri la finestra, ma facciamo così: ti regalo la confezione. Ok? Così la prossima volta non dovrai usare i miei. Sul serio, non dovresti prenderla al solito modo e vergognartene. Un sacco di uomini pur essendo irrimediabilmente eterosessuali amano prendersi cura del proprio aspetto. Davvero, puoi tenere i miei. E la cosa resta tra noi, se è questo che ti assilla tanto.»  
Finn scosse il capo. Come diavolo faceva Kurt a farlo sentire così in colpa e nello stesso tempo così esasperato?  
«Ho ucciso Pavarotti!» La confessione gli esplose dalle labbra quasi con rabbia, anche se per come la vedeva lui non aveva motivo di essere in collera, se non contro se stesso.  
Kurt era quello che avrebbe dovuto andare su tutte le furie, invece lo stava fissando con la bocca spalancata e con un'aria effettivamente un po' sconvolta, ma non sembrava sul punto di saltargli alla gola.  
A quel punto a lui non rimaneva che finire di vuotare il sacco.  
«Ho aperto la finestra, non so nemmeno perché, mi è venuto d'istinto. La porta ha sbattuto e ha ucciso Pavarotti... cioè, non la porta, lui... era nella gabbia, solo... il rumore. Deve essere stato il rumore. Ma se io non avessi aperto la finestra la porta non avrebbe sbattutto. Sono un idiota, Kurt, scusami, non volevo uccidere Pavarotti. Io... lo so quanto ci tenevi, ma... non ho mai spaventato a morte nessuno prima d'ora, io non spavento proprio nessuno in generale, no? Non volevo, ci credi? É stato orribile! Quando ho sollevato quel coso che copriva la gabbia per salutare Pavarotti non sapevo di averlo ucciso e lui era lì... è stato proprio orribile...»  
Confessare non lo stava facendo sentire poi tanto meglio. E ora naturalmente Kurt l'avrebbe odiato.  
«Se vuoi puoi darmi un pugno» concluse Finn, chinandosi e serrando forte le palpebre in attesa.  
Dal momento che il castigo che aveva proposto ci metteva un po' troppo ad arrivare alla fine riaprì piano gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Kurt che scoppiava a ridere.  
Lo osservò senza capire. Non era certo quello il motivo per cui Finn si era aspettato di vederlo con le lacrime agli occhi.

*

Kurt dice che non sono stato io.   
Dice che Pavarotti è morto di morte naturale. Infarto.  
Be', si può avere un infarto per lo spavento, no? Solo che lui dice che quando io sono entrato in camera sua Pavarotti era già morto e che se avessi guardato subito nella gabbia me ne sarei accorto.  
Non so, ci voglio credere, è un tale sollievo, però forse non avrei dovuto dargli da mangiare. A Pavarotti, intendo.  
Ecco... in effetti non era la prima volta che entravo in camera di Kurt mentre lui non c'era.   
Lui passa quasi tutta la giornata alla Dalton e anche se ora abitiamo nella stessa casa finisce sempre che ci vediamo molto meno.  
I primi tempi me lo ritrovavo sempre tra i piedi con una tazza di latte caldo e un piatto pieno di biscotti ed era piacevole, ma anche irritante.  
Non so, mi sembra sempre di non andare bene a Kurt esattamente così come sono, anche se lui crede che sia vero il contrario.  
A volte mi chiedo se mi considera sul serio come un fratello e se non mi vorrebbe più bene se io fossi disposto a farmi fare la manequine, o manicomeaccidentisichiama... sì, insomma, tutto quel limare e tagliare pellicine millimetriche e invisibili e lucidare e poi limare ancora. Se acconsentissi a lasciargli fare quel che vuole con le mie unghie e a guardare con lui vecchi musical e tutto il resto, gli piacerei di più?  
Non che io voglia piacergli come gli piacevo prima. Era sul serio imbarazzatissimo. No, intendo tanto quanto lui piace a me.   
Perché a me lui piace.   
L'ho detto: è minuto, però ha carattere e ogni tanto vorrei assomigliargli di più.  
Be', non che potrei mai vestirmi in quel modo, è chiaro, è soltanto che vorrei avere idee decise tanto quanto le ha lui e imparare a impormi di più!  
Anche con Quinn! Non so com'è ma ho spesso la sensazione di fare un sacco di cose solo perché lei vuole che le faccia e non perché ne ho voglia.   
A dire il vero mi succedeva anche con Rachel. Lei però ha un po' il vizio di tentare di comandare su tutto e tutti.  
Chissà se alla fine ha trovato il testo giusto per la sua canzone. Finora non si può dire che... be', non so, forse non avrei dovuto convincerla che questa cosa del pezzo originale era una buona idea, è solo che io continuo a crederci.  
Sono convinto che alla fine lascerà tutti a bocca aperta.   
Qualche volta vorrei essere capace di credere anche in me stesso tanto quanto credo in lei. Ma forse per riuscirci dovrei prima diventare come lei e Kurt, e dubito che questo sia possibile. Non ho tutto quel talento e nemmeno la capacità di immaginare con tanta forza cosa diventerò in futuro.  
Avrei dovuto sbuffare meno quando Kurt si presentava in camera mia con latte e biscotti. Tra l'altro io li adoro i biscotti.  
Magari era solo il suo modo di dirmi che, da quando si è trasferito alla Dalton, anche se viviamo insieme gli sono mancato.  
A me lui manca. Lo vedo a cena, certo, ma quando sono alle riunioni del Glee mi capita di ascoltare le voci di tutti gli altri e pensare che sento di più gli spazi di silenzio di tutte le strofe che Kurt non è lì a intonare che l'armonia generale del coro.  
Scommetto che anche lui sarebbe capace di scrivere una canzone originale e che sarebbe uno spettacolo. Qualcosa di originale davvero, sì!   
Mi piacerebbe, sarebbe una figata, ci giurerei, anche se di sicuro avrebbe uno di quei testi che se hai il coraggio di cantarlo ti condannerà a ricevere granite in faccia da qui al diploma.  
Ma accidenti, gli ho promesso che gli avrei coperto le spalle e invece se ne è andato alla Dalton senza voltarsi indietro e io, come al solito, non sono stato utile in nulla.  
Non credo che mi importerebbe così tanto se si trattasse di chiunque altro. Con gli altri è diverso perché non fanno che aspettarsi da me un mucchio di cose. Ho perso il conto delle volte in cui hanno preteso che io mi comportassi in un certo modo, come se io fossi adulto e in ogni occasione sapessi davvero cosa sto facendo e come andrà a finire.  
Quinn voleva che... no, non mi va di pensare alla bambina, ogni volta che lo faccio mi sento così stupido, e anche un po' come se mi mancasse qualcosa. Tanto, ormai non ha più senso. Adesso tra me e Quinn le cose sono come avrebbero dovuto essere fin dal principio, il resto non importa.  
Però è vero che la gente ha una marea di pretese. E a chi lo vado a raccontare, poi, che non me ne importa niente di deluderli tutti? Non riesco a convincere nemmeno me stesso.  
Solo che con Kurt ogni tanto penso che sia perfino peggio. Proprio perché lui è il solo che non ha mai preteso che io facessi sempre la cosa giusta.  
Rachel... dice sempre che mi ama comunque, difetti compresi, però nemmeno lei si rende conto fino in fondo che ci sono volte in cui semplicemente non so cosa diavolo fare.  
Kurt lo sa di sicuro, glielo leggo in faccia.  
E dice che non ho ammazzato Pavarotti, ma io avrei dovuto confessargli anche che a volte entravo in camera sua di nascosto anche solo per guardarmi intorno.  
É così diversa da camera mia. In un certo senso la sua stanza è più da adulto. Voglio dire, ha tanta di quella roba sui mobili, e poi libri, e quadri persino.  
Io ho i miei poster, gli stessi che avevo nella vecchia stanza, e qualcuno in più - come quello di West Side Story che mi è venuta voglia di comprare e appendere proprio osservando camera sua - ma non è la stessa cosa.  
Ogni volta che entro nella stanza di Kurt mi viene da chiedermi se anche la mia sarà così piena di carattere tra qualche anno e, cavolo!, è lui il fratello minore, no? Insomma, io dovrei esserci già arrivato, invece Kurt mi sembra sempre un passo avanti. Anche più di uno.  
Ed è uno dei motivi per cui Kurt mi piace tanto. E per cui amo il Glee, anche se forse è vero che siamo una banda di sfigati.  
Prima del Glee nemmeno me lo domandavo chi volevo essere. Mi sentivo meno sottosopra, è vero, ma non è che allora le cose fossero più facili, e un sacco di volte mi pareva comunque di essere confuso in un modo che mi metteva l'ansia addosso.  
Ora ho le idee più chiare.  
Ad esempio, so che davvero non sarò mai come Kurt o Rachel, ma che posso comunque realizzare tantissimi di progetti con le mie sole forze, se solo mi ci metto d'impegno. Non sono tenuto ad accontentarmi, ora lo so.   
Magari andrò perfino al college, anche se fino a poco tempo fa non ci avevo mai pensato.   
O forse non ci andrò mai, ma non credo più di avere una sola possibilità: diventare quello che gli altri hanno sempre immaginato che avrei finito con il diventare.   
Comunque ho tutto il tempo per riflettere sul mio futuro, ora che so che vale la pena di farlo.  
E se non andrò al college troverò comunque la mia strada.   
Kurt invece al college ci andrà di sicuro.   
Immagino che mi mancherà anche più di adesso quando si trasferirà a vivere in un campus.  
Alla fine mi piace avere un fratello, e anche un patrigno. E mi sbagliavo, non è per niente come perdere una parte dell'affetto di mamma. Semmai è bello vederla felice.  
Mi piace la mia nuova famiglia. Desidero sul serio comportarmi con Kurt come un vero fratello, solo che sono stato un figlio unico tanto a lungo che non sono poi troppo sicuro di come si fa.  
Insomma, non è che esista un manuale di istruzioni, e chissà cosa si aspetta Kurt da me.   
Magari dovrei limitarmi a fare le solite cose e a essere me stesso.  
Però... dubito che basti. Cioè, se così fosse, perché quando Karofsky ha minacciato addirittura di ucciderlo Kurt non me l'ha detto?  
No, ok, lo so: in quella faccenda mi stavo comportando da imbecille vigliacco. Immagino che il motivo sia questo, però avrei davvero voluto che Kurt potesse restare alla McKinley.  
É dovuto andare alla Dalton anche perché ha un fratello grande e grosso che però non è stato in grado di difenderlo, non è così? Gli ho giurato che gli avrei coperto le spalle, ma non mi sembra di essere stato poi così utile.   
E adesso lui dice che non sono stato io a uccidere Pavarotti, ma se invece si sbaglia?  
Voglio dire, gli uccellini sono animali delicati, no? Pavarotti mangiava soprattutto semi, e magari io non avrei dovuto dargli pezzetti di toast le volte che Kurt non c'era.  
C'è quella cosa - il polistirolo? - che quando si accumula nelle vene può causare un infarto, e se succede alle persone, perché non ai canarini?  
Per quel che ne so potrebbe comunque essere colpa mia anche se gli ho sempre lasciato beccare solo il pane e non anche il prosciutto o il formaggio. E niente pollo o tacchino, ovviamente, anche se adoro i sandwich al pollo.  
Ma non avrei mai potuto darne a Pavarotti. Cioè, perfino io mi rendo conto che un canarino che mangia pollo non ha senso!  
L'idea è addirittura un po' raccapricciante. Penso che lo si possa anche chiamare cannibalismo, no?   
No, decisamente non sarei mai potuto restare lì a guardare mentre Pavarotti si trasformava per colpa mia in un piccolo cannibale giallo cinguettante.  
Ma forse non avrei dovuto dargli nemmeno il pane.  
É che ogni volta che entravo in camera di Kurt mentre lui non c'era, se non aveva portato Pavarotti a scuola con sé, mi veniva sempre voglia di sbirciare nella gabbia.  
Non so... Pavarotti era solo un canarino, ma mi metteva di buon umore. Cinguettava tantissimo se mi vedeva con un sandwich tra le mani.  
Aveva una vera passione per le briciole di toast. Non avrei dovuto dargli niente, ma era così buffo e insistente che finivo sempre col cedere.  
Però lui era solo un uccellino, non sapeva nulla di dieta, di infarti e di sana alimentazione. Sono io quello che avrebbe dovuto imporsi.  
Dio! É un bene che la bambina di Quinn non sia mia!   
Probabilmente sono stato un disastro con quel canarino, non voglio neppure pensare cosa avrei potuto fare con una neonata.  
Kurt invece si prendeva cura di Pavarotti, lui era attento, ce la metteva davvero tutta.

*

Kurt si rendeva conto che forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di ridacchiare, ma ci mise comunque qualche istante prima di ritrovare l'usuale compostezza.  
Il suo sorriso non volle comunque saperne di sparire.  
Certo non c'era nulla di piacevole nella morte di Pavarotti, e in fondo nemmeno nel fatto che il suo fratellastro continuava a sospirare ogni volta che lo incrociava in giro per casa.   
A quanto pareva anche Finn sentiva nostalgia del canarino e probabilmente nutriva ancora qualche dubbio sulla propria innocenza in relazione alla prematura dipartita del povero uccellino. Di tutto questo Kurt non avrebbe dovuto ridere, ma l'espressione sul viso di Finn, che aveva incontrato sulla porta del bagno, era stata a suo modo impagabile. Troppo buffa per non scoppiare a ridere non appena il fratellastro era sparito alla vista lasciandolo solo a ripensare a come erano andate le cose quando Finn si era messo in testa di confessare quello che aveva creduto di poter considerare il suo orrendo, per quanto involontario, delitto.  
Ma, in effetti, lui doveva proprio smetterla di trovare la cosa divertente.  
O forse no. In realtà il fatto di trovare buffa la reazione di Finn e di esserne nello stesso tempo anche un po' intenerito non toglieva nulla all'affetto che aveva provato per Pavarotti e al fatto che non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sua piccola Musa gialla e cinguettante.  
Però cantare davanti agli Warblers il pezzo dei Beatles l'aveva aiutato a sentirsi un po' meglio e subito dopo era venuta fuori la cosa del duetto e lui era rimasto senza parole.   
A volte Blaine era davvero indecifrabile. Lui però aveva avuto tutte le intenzioni di capire cosa gli fosse passato per la testa, ed era stato per quel motivo che quando se l'era ritrovato davanti senza nessuno intorno non era riuscito a star zitto e aveva chiesto il perché di tutta quella faccenda.   
Perché un duetto e perché proprio in quel momento? Era stato tutto ciò che aveva desiderato sapere.  
Non si era mai aspettato che la risposta potesse essere un bacio.   
A dirla tutta: un sacco di baci. E una dichiarazione d'amore.  
Il bacio, quello con cui avevano cominciato, non era stato il primo purtroppo, ma era stato bellissimo. Kurt non era ancora in grado di descriverlo nemmeno a se stesso. Era stato così intenso e... no, davvero non era capace di essere razionale nel provare a ricordarlo, ma gli aveva lasciato dentro una sensazione di calore disarmante, l'aveva fatto vibrare. Come un assolo perfetto!  
Era stato come un fa alto del tutto naturale, pulito, emozionante e meravigliosamente istintivo.   
Soprattutto gli era venuto meravigliosamente d'istinto ricambiare il bacio di Blaine e poi ricambiare quando lui aveva a sua volta ricambiato e così via.  
Era stato qualcosa di così spontaneo che entrambi ci avevano messo un po' prima di ricordarsi che erano ancora a scuola e che chiunque avrebbe potuto entrare nella sala di studio da un momento all'altro.  
E la dichiarazione, quella sì era stata la prima che lui avesse mai ricevuto.   
Era stata diversa da come aveva sempre immaginato. Migliore di come avesse mai immaginato, in realtà.  
Kurt aveva deciso che una dichiarazione d'amore vera batteva qualunque dichiarazione d'amore su cui avesse mai fantasticato prima.   
Comprese quelle dei vecchi film d'amore e perfino quelle dei musical.  
Anche solo perché era vera ed era stata pronunciata solo per lui.  
Certo non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che l'avrebbe ascoltata mentre decorava la piccola bara in miniatura del suo povero canarino morto prima del tempo, ma sapeva che Pavarotti l'avrebbe perdonato per essersi dimenticato lutto e tristezza mentre Blaine lo baciava e gli diceva che era la persona che aveva sempre desiderato di avere accanto.  
Pavarotti era stato un canarino allegro, ottimista e dal cuore d'oro proprio come il suo piumaggio. In tutto il tempo in cui Kurt l'aveva avuto accanto non c'era mai stato un solo momento di egoismo o di gelosia.  
Pavarotti l'aveva sempre spronato con i suoi gorgheggi spensierati, e non era mai stato invidioso dei suoi assolo davanti allo specchio.  
Inoltre aveva ascoltato le sue confidenze e i suoi sfoghi su Blaine un'infinità di volte.   
Quindi Kurt era sicuro che se esisteva un paradiso dei canarini Pavarotti era volato fin lì sulle note della canzone che lui e gli Warblers gli avevano dedicato e che, quando lui e Blaine si erano baciati, era rimasto a guardarli dall'alto, trillando di approvazione.  
Ulteriore ottimo motivo per non sentirsi in colpa solo perché vedere Finn sospirare in continuazione lo faceva ridacchiare.  
D'altro canto solo Finn poteva mettersi in testa certe idee.  
Kurt scosse il capo, ripensandoci. Chiuse l'acqua della doccia, si avvolse in un accappatoio di due taglie più grande - largo abbastanza perché perfino Finn potesse usarlo, anche se ovviamente non se l'erano mai scambiato e non l'avrebbero mai fatto - e dopo averli scossi pettinò all'indietro i capelli bagnati.  
Ci mise un po' ad asciugarli. Li tamponò prima con un asciugamano asciutto, verificò che la riga fosse esattamente dove doveva essere e si prese il tempo necessario per togliere anche la più ben che minima traccia di umidità senza dover regolare il phon a una temperatura troppo alta.  
Si vantava di non averli mai bruciati e non intendeva veder svanire il suo record al riguardo.  
Mentre aspettava che il calore con cui li aveva asciugati si dissipasse per poterli pettinare di nuovo, continuò a sorridere.  
In realtà, con la gara alle porte, aveva anche motivi per essere nervoso e forse perfino terrorizzato al pensiero del ruolo che avrebbe avuto nel duetto delle Regionali, ma al momento riusciva solo a sentirsi felice e di ottimo umore.  
Si chiese se Finn, oltre che per i suoi assurdi dubbi sulla morte di Pavarotti, fosse anche sotto pressione per la competizione.  
Era una cosa di cui non parlavano mai.  
All'improvviso, mentre ci pensava, l'idea di quanto erano state curve le spalle del fratellastro quando l'aveva visto poco prima gli parve molto meno divertente.  
Ecco, quello sì era un buon motivo per non ridere di Finn. A parte tutto non doveva essere un periodo troppo sereno per il Glee.  
Anche se ormai i suoi vecchi compagni erano diventati rivali - e Kurt sapeva anche quanto potessero essere temibili - non gli piaceva l'idea che Finn potesse trascurare la preparazione o presentarsi alle Regionali in uno stato d'animo negativo per via di una colpa che non aveva.  
A Kurt non era venuto in mente prima che una simile eventualità non era affatto implausibile, ma ora che ci rifletteva si accorse che forse era il caso di chiarire la faccenda Pavarotti una volta per tutte.  
Non poteva quasi credere che Finn si ritrovasse ancora pieno di dubbi solo per via di qualche briciola di sandwich, però era meglio sincerarsi che capisse che sul serio non era stata colpa sua e che in ogni caso lui non gliene avrebbe mai voluto.  
Ancora avvolto nell'accappatoio, ma con la massima disinvoltura possibile, Kurt si decise e si diresse alla stanza del fratellastro.  
Bussò e aprì la porta prima ancora che Finn terminasse di dire «Entra» e marciò dritto verso il portatile che troneggiava acceso sulla scrivania.  
Digitò un paio di parole, controllò un paio di siti e ignorò volutamente la maniera sbalordita in cui Finn lo stava guardando. Poi annuì tra sé e sé e voltò lo schermo verso il fratellastro.  
«Alcuni tra i più illustri allevatori di canarini ritengono comunque che la dieta dei loro migliori campioni non sia davvero equilibrata fin quando non aggiungono, aumentando gradatamente le dosi, anche pane sbriciolato alla normale dieta granivora e a base vegetale» lesse tutto d'un fiato e con il tono più solenne che riuscì a sfoderare.  
«Sul serio, Finn» aggiunse mentre il fratellastro sbatteva le palpebre apparentemente ancora un po' inebetito, «non sei stato tu, non c'è motivo di abbassare lo sguardo e sospirare ogni volta che mi incontri.»  
A parte tutto il resto Kurt si sentiva felice e avrebbe volentieri condiviso anche con Finn tutta l'emozione che provava.  
Non era certo di poter parlare con Finn di Blaine e di potersi confidare, ma in quel momento gli sarebbe bastato riuscire a rassicurarlo e a farlo tornare di buon umore come lo era lui.  
Gli sorrise incoraggiante e trattenne l'ennesima ondata di sciocca ilarità quando lo sentì tirare un lunghissimo respiro di sollievo.  
Fu come se Finn si fosse scongelato. Le sue spalle tornarono a sollevarsi, e lo stesso fecero gli angoli delle sue labbra.  
Kurt si alzò. Anche se in effetti provava tutt'altro che freddo e il sorriso di Finn gli stava regalando ulteriore tepore, era il caso che andasse a vestirsi.  
«Sicuramente Pavarotti ti voleva bene e ti era grato per tutte quelle briciole, Finn.»  
La sua mano rimase sulla spalla del fratellastro ancora per un lungo istante.  
Prima che Kurt lasciasse la stanza Finn gli sorrise di nuovo.

 

*

Spero davvero che non sia stata colpa mia nemmeno un po'. Kurt ci teneva così tanto a quel canarino.  
Forse dovrei chiedergli se gli va di parlarne.   
Sul serio, però, non come l'altra volta quando gli ho detto che l'avevo ucciso e lui è scoppiato a ridere e alla fine ha detto che non ero stato io.   
Dopo ha continuato ad asciugarsi gli occhi perché aveva riso troppo, ha detto, ma forse un po' era anche perché Pavarotti gli mancava.  
Manca anche a me.  
Dovrei provare a dire a Kurt qualcosa di consolante, o a cercare di distrarlo, ma non so mai esattamente di cosa parlare con lui. É tutto molto più semplice quando è Kurt che viene a cercarmi.  
Solo che, anche se Pavarotti piaceva un sacco anche a me, è lui quello a cui è morto il canarino, non io. Anche soltanto per questo e non solo perché è una di quelle cose da fratelli maggiori, si suppone che dovrei essere io a darmi una mossa.  
Probabilmente, però, se lo facessi finiremo col parlare anche d'altro.   
Devo ammettere che questo mi rende un po' inquieto.  
Che è quello che si fa tra fratelli o anche solo tra amici, giusto? Sin qui non ci piove. É normalissimo.  
Non gli ho nemmeno detto che sono tornato con Quinn. Non ci riesco.   
Lui e Rachel sono amici, potrebbe trovarlo un discorso imbarazzante. O magari mi chiederebbe se davvero non tengo più a Rachel e io credo di essermi chiarito le idee al riguardo, ma so già che Kurt mi guarderebbe come se fosse vero il contrario.  
E poi magari inizierebbe a parlarmi di quel suo nuovo amico della Dalton: Blaine.  
Che è gay, credo, anche se ha baciato Rachel. Ma dubito che quel bacio conti. Lui era ubriaco, e parecchio, a giudicare da tutte le cose imbarazzanti che ha continuato a dire dopo, quando è venuto a casa con noi in macchina. E non è che Rachel fosse meno sbronza. Cinque minuti prima voleva baciare me.  
Non che non dimostri spessissimo che baciarmi le piacerebbe, ma di norma non le si incrociano gli occhi quando ci prova, e non ha l'alito che odora di vodka.  
Comunque ho visto come Kurt guardava Blaine.   
Ok, mentre eravamo in macchina e dopo quando abbiamo dovuto aiutarlo a salire le scale, Kurt non faceva che scuotere il capo e un paio di volte gli ha anche dato dell'idiota, per quanto a voce bassa e non con un tono davvero irritato. Questo è vero, ma lo guardava lo stesso in un certo modo.  
Se io e Kurt ne parlassimo potrebbe essere imbarazzante.   
Non è che io abbia mai discusso molto di certe cose con nessuno. Cioè, con chi avrei dovuto parlare di cotte, sentimenti e tutto il resto? Con Puck? Andiamo, ha messo incinta la mia fidanzata...  
Anche se, riflettendoci, se quel Blaine fosse una ragazza mi sentirei in imbarazzo lo stesso.  
Oh, e poi a chi racconto certe balle? Sono due maschi... voglio dire, io non ho ancora capito un accidente di niente del sesso con una donna, figuriamoci.  
Però, immagino che due ragazzi si bacino come se in fondo non fossero dello stesso sesso, no? Cioè, no... insomma, intendo che immagino che sia la stessa cosa che per chiunque altro: un bacio è un bacio.   
É che non credo di avere ancora fatto l'abitudine all'idea tanto da riuscire a pensarci senza imbarazzarmi un po'.  
O forse no. In fondo hanno dormito insieme la notte della festa di Rachel ma non è che io abbia passato il tempo a immaginare che stessero facendo chissà cosa.  
Semmai siamo proprio due cretini, io e Kurt; chiunque altro ci avrebbe provato. Io poi sono cretino il doppio: Quinn era ancora depressa per Sam ma non era meno ubriaca di Rachel.  
É che credo che alla fine non sarebbe stato nulla di che. Non con le ragazze in quello stato.   
A volte guardo Rachel, penso a quello che è successo e mi torna la voglia di prendere a pugni Puck come se lui davvero ci fosse stato, ma lei... non mi piacerebbe prenderla in giro. Quando Rachel sta male finisco sempre col sentirmi terribilmente a disagio, perfino quando io non c'entro niente.  
Magari per Kurt è lo stesso con quel suo amico, o forse è che ogni tanto anche lui si chiede se ne vale davvero la pena quando non sei sicuro di essere sul serio ciò che l'altra persona desidera.  
Oppure è soltanto dotato di più coscienza che ormoni, proprio come me.  
Il che può essere un'enorme fregatura, accidenti, ma non sono mai riuscito a farci niente.  
In ogni caso non so se ho voglia di parlare con lui di questo Blaine.   
Non credo che sia un bastardo come Jesse, o come Karofsky, ma avrei comunque preferito che non avesse baciato Rachel davanti a Kurt in quel modo.  
Innanzitutto non vedo perché dovesse baciarla punto e basta. É disorientante quando ti aspetti che uno cercherà di baciare un ragazzo e non degnerà le ragazze neppure di mezza occhiata e invece fa il contrario. E poi con il modo in cui Kurt lo guarda non avrebbe proprio dovuto.  
Andiamo, non godo fama di essere una cima nelle faccende sentimentali, ma perfino io mi sono accorto di quelle occhiate.   
E comunque, mentre aiutavo Kurt a portarlo su per le scale, quello non faceva che ripetermi che «Oh, cavolo!» sono proprio alto. Era un po' buffo e un po' seccante.  
Lo vedo anche da solo che sono alto. Più di lui non è nemmeno un grande sforzo.  
Voglio dire, se sta uscendo con mio fratello dovrebbe uscire con mio fratello, anziché andare in giro a baciare ragazze ubriache, e se non sta uscendo con mio fratello, be', allora forse è stupido, e comunque dovrebbe decidersi a farlo. A uscire con Kurt, intendo.  
Non so, forse mi imbarazzerebbe parlarne con Kurt. Fino a poco tempo fa guardava me in quel modo, anche se... mhhh... no, non esattamente in _quel_ modo.   
A maggior ragione - che io mi senta di discuterne o meno con Kurt - sarebbe carino da parte di Blaine smetterla di perdere tempo a baciare ragazze ubriache e chiedere a mio fratello di uscire con lui.  
A quel punto credo che potrei finirla una volta per tutte di sentirmi a disagio all'idea che Kurt possa essersi sentito uno schifo per un bel pezzo solo perché io non lo ricambiavo.  
Un simile tipo di imbarazzo, senso di colpa, o quel che diavolo è, non mi pare una buona base da cui partire per fare il fratello maggiore, giusto?  
Non che far venire un infarto al canarino del proprio fratello o essere così stupido da non accorgersi quando qualcosa lo turba e lo terrorizza al punto di trasferirsi in un'altra scuola lo sia, in effetti...  
Oh, accidenti! A volte vorrei essere il tipo di persona che non ha bisogno di sentire il sangue che gli arriva bollente al cervello prima di pestare un bullo arrogante e rimetterlo al suo posto.  
E, a parte tutto, spero che Kurt abbia ragione e che Pavarotti sia morto di morte naturale.  
Anche se... un infarto è comunque morte naturale, no? Perfino se ti viene perché un cretino ti ha dato troppe briciole del suo sandwich con salsa e a doppio strato.

 

*

«A cosa devo questo onore?» Kurt, che inizialmente aveva detto «Avanti» senza alzare gli occhi dalla specchiera in cui si stava fissando, posò la salvietta imbevuta di tonico che si era appena picchiettato sulla fronte e si girò verso di lui incuriosito.  
«Solo... » Finn adagiò il vassoio sul letto, stando ben attento che il latte non traboccasse dai bicchieri. «Nulla» Si strinse nelle spalle, ficcandosi le mani in tasca senza nemmeno accorgersene. «Solo latte e biscotti.»  
Kurt annuì, con un'espressione che sembrava significare: «Lo vedo».  
«Per due» Finn sollevò di nuovo le spalle, «se ti va che resti.»  
«Accomodati.» Ogni tanto Kurt parlava in quel modo formale, da piccolo lord inglese, ma a Finn non dispiaceva.  
Lo guardò sfilarsi la fascia dalla fronte, picchiettare un'ultima volta con la punta delle dita sotto gli occhi e sulle tempie e poi passarsi una mano tra i capelli per ravvivarli.  
«Se non hai finito non devi smettere» gli disse d'impulso. «Cioè, non è che devi pensare che mi da fastidio. Io non mi strucco... anche perché non mi trucco... ma insomma, non mi mette in imbarazzo...»   
Chiuse la bocca di scatto e si mise a sedere con una smorfia.  
«Cretino!» pensò, rivolgendosi solo a se stesso, e aggiunse subito: «Scusa, ok. Prima o poi la smetterò di essere una tale frana in queste cose, prometto. Devi... devi solo avere ancora un po' di pazienza».  
Kurt si allungò verso il letto per prendere un biscotto.  
«Grazie» si limitò a rispondergli prima di addentarlo, ma lo fece in un modo che strappò a Finn un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.  
Sollevato, si concesse anche lui un biscotto alle uvette, un sorso di latte e qualche attimo di perfetto, rasserenante silenzio prima di dire: «Mi dispiace sul serio per Pavarotti».  
Gli parve che il sorriso di Kurt si fosse fatto appena più ampio e più gentile, anche se forse - come al solito - non era esattamente quello il termine più adatto a descriverlo.  
«Ancora? Non l'hai ucciso tu, Finn. Sul serio!»  
Lui, però, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di più che annuire senza troppa convinzione e addentare un altro biscotto. Del resto, quando aveva deciso per quell'improvvisata, era stato ben consapevole che non sarebbe stato solo facile e piacevole.  
Kurt scosse il capo, arricciando le labbra e la punta del naso. Si sistemò una ciocca ribelle del tutto immaginaria dietro un orecchio e incrociò le gambe. Prima di parlare si fissò la punta di un piede, facendolo dondolare un po' su e giù, poi tornò a fissarlo con decisione.  
«Facciamo così!»  
Finn notò che come al solito, una volta finito di struccarsi, si era tirato giù le maniche all'inverosimile. Arrivavano a coprilo ben al di là dei polsi.  
Finn smise di guardarle e rimase in attesa del seguito.  
«Ipotizziamo pure che Pavarotti sia morto per colpa tua, anche se non vedo come...»  
Finn si morse un labbro. «Io... lo sai chegli ho dato qualche briciola di toast, di tanto in tanto...»  
Kurt tornò a scuotere il capo.  
«Te l'ho già spiegato! Era un canarino, Finn! Hai mai visto un passerotto morire per un paio di briciole? Perché mai un canarino avrebbe dovuto farlo? A meno che tu non gli abbia dato da mangiare un sandwich intero...»  
Finn si produsse in un diniego muto ma decisamente energico che però Kurt parve addirittura ignorare.  
«... opzione che tendo a scartare, sia perché nessun canarino mangerebbe mai un sandwich intero sia perché ho la presunzione di pensare che se tu avessi anche solo cercato di farlo in qualche modo io me ne sarei accorto. Quindi di sicuro non hai ucciso tu il povero Pavarotti. Ma ipotiziamo che tu l'avessi fatto, va bene?»  
Più che annuire Finn deglutì e si rigirò tra le mani il biscotto che aveva preso nel frattempo.  
«Ottimo, ora che siamo d'accordo sulla premessa» Kurt si alzò in piedi e gli poggiò una mano su una spalla. «Pensi di potermi credere se ti dico che ti perdono in ogni caso? Non volevi farlo apposta e ti dispiace così tanto che non vedo perché non dovrei perdonarti. Ti perdono, ok?»  
Finn fece di nuovo cenno di sì col capo.  
«Sono così felice di non essere stato io a ucciderlo» ammise d'istinto e con sollievo.  
Kurt ridacchiò, sollevando in alto il suo bicchiere di latte. «Finalmente hai capito che non sei stato tu! Prosit!»  
Poi forse notò il suo sguardo un po' confuso, perché aggiunse: «Non importa... è solo un modo di dire... grazie per il latte. E per i biscotti».  
Finn diede un morso vigoroso a quello che ancora teneva tra le dita.  
«Magari uno di questi giorni possiamo guardare un film insieme. Cioè... non per forza un western...»  
A quel punto Kurt scoppiò a ridere sul serio. In un modo piacevole che a Finn venne subito voglia di imitare, anche se non c'era nessun motivo preciso per ridere.  
Quando smisero rimasero in silenzio, fino all'ultimo biscotto, inzuppandone perfino qualcuno nel latte.  
Fu un silenzio diverso da quelli che di norma rendevano Finn irrequieto. Quelli erano imbarazzanti, mentre al momento lui si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio.  
«Pavarotti ti piaceva, eh?» Kurt lo chiese con un nuovo sorriso, un po' più malinconico e nostalgico del precedente, però non aspettò la risposta. Rimise il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio, attese che Finn facesse altrettanto, e poi spostò il tutto sulla toeletta, senza scordarsi di verificare che nemmeno una briciola fosse rimasta sul letto.  
«Vuoi che vada ora?» In realtà Finn avrebbe preferito restare, ma non riuscì a non domandarlo.  
Kurt scosse il capo e andò a sistemarsi sul letto, raggomitolandosi un po' su un fianco, una mano a sorreggere il mento. Rimasero in silenzio ancora per un lungo istante.  
Finn si chiese se anche Kurt stava pensando a Pavarotti e a quanto gli sarebbe mancato, ma non disse niente. Fu Kurt il primo a parlare di nuovo.  
«Non ti ho ancora fatto i complimenti per la vittoria di ieri. Siete stati fantastici. Non mi sarei mai aspettato che presentaste canzoni originali. Erano davvero bellissime.»   
Finn sorrise. Il pezzo da solista di Rachel a parte, neppure lui si era mai immaginato nulla di simile. Non aveva mai pensato che i New Directions avrebbero potuto scrivere una canzone tutti insieme.  
D'altro canto ripensare a quello che era successo giusto il giorno prima lo faceva sentire ancora stordito.  
Avevano davvero vinto le Regionali. Quindi sarebbero potuti andare a New York per le Nazionali. Avrebbero avuto una chance.  
E poi la gente diceva che il Glee Club era composto da un branco di perdenti...  
Finn pensò che invece erano stati incredibili. Tutti, non solo Rachel, anche se ascoltare lei l'aveva lasciato più frastornato di qualunque altra cosa fosse successa durante la gara.  
Decise che comunque non era quello il momento per pensarci.  
«Grazie.» Avrebbe voluto essere davvero bravo con le parole. Gli sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a dire che anche se era felicissimo per la vittoria era dispiaciuto per Kurt che non era stato con loro a condividerla.  
Avrebbe voluto dire che il pezzo di canzone che lui stesso aveva scritto l'aveva scritto pensando a Kurt e cantato anche per suo conto.  
Invece gli uscì di bocca solo: «É stato davvero pazzesco».  
Provò a sorridere di nuovo, ma non gli sfuggì il breve sospiro che Kurt si era lasciato scappare e nemmeno il fatto che per un attimo il fratellastro aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
Tutto d'un tratto la vittoria gli sembrò molto meno esaltante.  
«Mi sei mancato» buttò fuori tutto d'un fiato, prima che l'imbarazzo potesse avere il sopravvento. «Avresti dovuto cantare con noi. Avevo promesso di coprirti le spalle... scusami, avresti dovuto essere con noi sul palco.»  
Lo sguardo di Kurt era di nuovo puntato su di lui e Finn notò che gli occhi si erano fatti un po' lucidi.  
Sollevò le spalle e si morse un labbro, senza neppure accorgersi che lo stava facendo.  
«Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuto andar via, mi dispiace per Pavarotti, e per tutto quanto, Kurt» concluse, cercando di non suonare troppo patetico e di non impappinarsi. «Lo capisco se ti senti deluso. Non sono granché come fratello maggiore, no? Lo so, però volevo dirti che mi dispiace. Dovresti essere con noi a New York...»  
Kurt abbozzò un sorriso e fece un gesto un po' teatrale per indicare noncuranza, però rimase in silenzio.  
Finn pensò che quello doveva essere il suo modo per dirgli che non importava. Lui la pensava diversamente.  
«Sì che importa!» esclamò d'impeto. Nella foga si sporse perfino in avanti e si chinò verso il fratellastro. «Mi dispiace sul serio... e... io...» Il viso di Kurt si stava di nuovo illuminando e il suo era tornato a essere un vero sorriso. Finn si chiese come ci riuscivano, lui e anche Rachel, ad annodargli lo stomaco in quel modo quando meno se lo aspettava. «In ogni caso anche tu sei stato fantastico. Candles, intendo.... sei stato davvero eccezionale!»  
Kurt si tirò su a sedere e rise.  
«Sono stato? Solo io? Era un duetto.»  
Finn scosse il capo e arrossì un po', senza sapere bene il perché.  
«Insieme» si corresse, annuendo e sentendosi di nuovo goffissimo. «Voglio dire, tutti e due... tu e... Blaine... cioè, siete stati fantastici insieme... nel... duetto...»  
Qualcosa nello sguardo di Kurt gli disse che il fratellastro era della sua stessa idea ma che non aveva in mente solo l'esibizione delle Regionali.  
«Vieni, Finn. Andiamo a vedere se il divano è libero e se possiamo recuperare qualche altro biscotto e uno dei tuoi DVD western. All'improvviso mi è venuta voglia di guardarne uno.»  
L'occhiata sbalordita di Finn lo fece ridere ancora.   
Finn pensò che anche se forse stava ridendo di lui non importava. Kurt rendeva il concetto di risata scrosciante come un campanellino natalizio qualcosa di molto concreto.  
Il che, tra l'altro, chiariva una metafora che in passato Finn non aveva mai capito del tutto.  
«Andiamo!» Kurt si era alzato e aveva già in mano il vassoio carico di briciole e dei bicchieri di latte vuoti. «Bisogna celebrare! Avete vinto le Regionali, e anche se non ero con voi sono di buon umore: sono innamorato e ho un fratello favoloso. Pavarotti ci mancherà un sacco, è vero, ma stasera dobbiamo festeggiare, non trovi?»  
Finn riuscì ad annuire e a scuotere il capo in un diniego, tutto nello stesso tempo.  
Kurt aveva appena detto che era innamorato, e di sicuro non l'aveva fatto per caso, per quanto l'accenno fosse stato buttato lì con marcata noncuranza.  
D'istinto Finn prese fiato. Per un istante ogni cosa passò in secondo piano: Pavarotti, i vari rimorsi che lui aveva nutrito, la gioia per la vittoria mischiata alla nostalgia di Kurt, il fatto di essersi appena sentito dire che era un fratello favoloso. Tutto quanto.  
Finn si ritrovò con la testa incassata nelle ampie spalle a chiedersi come doveva reagire a ciò che Kurt gli aveva appena detto e se quella comunicazione implicava che a momenti si sarebbero messi a parlare di Blaine Anderson e d'amore e di altre cose complicate e potenzialmente imbarazzanti.  
Kurt lo fissava in attesa, con il vassoio in perfetto equilibrio sul palmo delle mani e un'espressione fiduciosa di quelle che sembravano in grado di trasmettere uno strano senso di tepore.  
Le guance di Finn diventarono scarlatte, e gli sembrò di aver appena preso una piccola scossa.   
Un attimo dopo qualcosa si sciolse dentro di lui, come un metaforico grumo di tensione all'altezza del diaframma.  
Kurt aveva detto che potevano guardare un western insieme. Al diavolo tutto il resto!  
Finn gli tolse il vassoio di mano e sorrise, finalmente senza riserve.  
«Di', Kurt, hai mai visto Il Mucchio Selvaggio?»


End file.
